Bang! Bang!
by Trafal-dude
Summary: He had no fault really, in all honesty Law was just an innocent citizen walking to the cinema, it wasn't his fault to be hit by a random love gun, whatever you call it. Inspired by the bang bang meme! Modern AU crack fic. Also Law x Luffy


**_Bang! Bang!_**

**Author's note: Okay so this was inspired by the bang bang meme, plus I wrote this at 12 am from boredom lmao. Also warning this is male x male so if you don't like, this is your chance to leave. I do not own One piece. This is also set in the modern au well sort of(?)**

He had no fault really, in all honesty Law was an innocent citizen walking through the city. He was on his way to meet his friends in the cinema when he heard a commotion around the alley he was making a sharp left to. It was a shortcut and it was rarely passed by so he figured it must have been a stray animal in the trash scavenging for food. He was expecting that it could also be a human passing through the alley. But no, he was not expecting a teenager with a straw hat holding a weird looking gun.

"Shoot you saw me! Err what should I do?" The weirdly dressed teenager said as he glanced towards the sky thinking hardly. The teenager was dressed in shorts, sandals, a half sleeved polo that was red and he had a yellow sash tied around his waist, and of course a straw hat on his head. Law in turn had shrugged not knowing what the kid was referring to. He was about to move but the kid nodded before he had the chance to walk away. "Ah! I know shishishishi~" The kid had twirled the gun around his index finger and he caught it by the handle.

But this time it was pointing at him, specifically his heart. Before he could say anything else though, the trigger was pulled and a weird reddish light came out of the gun and hit him. He didn't fall over like what he was expecting. No he just stood there a little dazed and dizzy. He took out his cellphone and he clicked on the camera app, he reversed the camera so he could check his reflection.

Except there was nothing wrong with him. Not even a burn or a scar. Huh, his attention was now back on the boy who was picking his nose. The boy seemed to notice and he stopped. "Weird nothing happened! Must have picked up the wrong gun Shishishi~" The boy walked up to Law in a slow pace, was it Law or was the kid cute? Wait what, no seriously what. Last time he checked Law was still straight at least.

The teenager finally stopped walking, their faces a few inches apart. The boy had grabbed Law's face checking for any damages that were done. Law had reddened because their faces were so close that he could practically feel the boy's warm breath. He was smitten, oh god he was smitten by a random stranger who shot him with a weird gun. This was bad, so very bad.

"Hey uh dude? You alright?" The boy asked as he moved closer but their faces were still separated how was that even possible? He cleared his throat and nodded not even daring to speak, fearing that the moment would end. The boy had just grinned at him and Law was redder than before. The kid was handsome no doubt. Before any of them could utter something, sirens from presumably the boys in blue were heard rather loudly.

"Crap! Well thanks for uh being my test buddy err fluffy hat dude! I need to go! It was fun meeting you shishishishi~" The boy sprinted in the otherside of the alley where he jumped over a fence like it was nothing. Yet after the boy went away, Law still stood there on the alley way smiling like a love struck fool with a blush on his face. He almost had dropped his phone when it vibrated in his hands shaking him from his stupor.

"H-hello? Right the movie, yeah yeah I'm coming." As he ended the call, he almost keyword: almost dropped on his knees. He didn't know the boy's name! Nor did he know about the kid's phone number. Sighing he walked away in defeat, hoping to see Straw hat-ya soon.

After watching the movie with his friends he directly bolted home and opened up his laptop, whoever the boy was he needed to know. So he literally searched 'Straw hat teenager red sleeved wearing shorts and sandals.' in google. It was easier than he expected actually. The boy was well, wanted per se. With the fine of 500,000,000 berry. He was smitten with a criminal. Well that's absolutely fucking fantastic.

He was screwed. Very much so.

**Author's note: Welp Okay so basically that was the end! Reviews are highly welcomed and I had a fun time writing this. Lmao poor Law also idk if i have any plans to continue this(?) just review if u guys would want it to be a multi-chapter fic cause I will gladly do so! Anyway that was it hope u guys enjoyed****See ya next time!**


End file.
